


Dutton

by HiddenViolet



Category: The Closer
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, he gets saved before it happens though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Devlin Dutton comes back for Sanchez and this time isn't taking no for an answer.





	Dutton

“Hi gorgeous,” said a voice behind him. It was punctuated with the push of a gun into his side, carefully out of sight. Sanchez sucked in a breath but didn’t move. He had left his own weapon at home, thinking that he wouldn’t need it and he was too close to avoid getting shot. Devlin Dutton smirked and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

“Come on Julio. Let’s go for a ride together. I promise it will be fun.”

“Why would I do that?” Sanchez questioned. He knew that you weren’t supposed to leave where you were at in situations like these. That would only make your situation worse.

“If you don’t, I will start shooting randomly. The light is low but with how many people there are I should have too much trouble striking a target. You wouldn’t want that would you Julio?” These words were whispered softly into his ear and punctuated with a kiss to Sanchez’ earlobe. Sanchez couldn’t help the light shudder at the feeling.

Sanchez closed his eyes and shook his head. He couldn’t let anybody get hurt and he only hoped that he would make it out of this alive.

“I didn’t think so. Walk Julio.” The Latino followed his orders and began to make his way to the exit. Devlin kept the gun pushed into his side the entire way. Sanchez had figured that he would fight the man as soon as they were out of range of the civilians, but he never got the chance. He had turned to attack the man only to find a sweet-smelling rag pressed over his face. In only a few seconds he was out like a light.

The Closer

When Sanchez woke up, he was handcuffed to a bed completely naked. He tried the cuffs that were attached to the headboard, but they held steady. Sanchez looked around the room to see if his captor was there or if there was something to help free himself but there was nothing. He squirmed up the bed until he was curled up against the headboard.

The Latino tucked his legs against his chest as an attempt to conceal himself as much as possible and closed his eyes. He breathed deeply for a moment just trying to tamp down on the terror that filled him at being in this situation. He needed to get a grip on where he was and how to get out of there. There was no guarantee that his coworkers would know he was missing and no guarantee that they would know where to look if they did.

Sanchez looked around the room to see if he could determine where he was. From the position of the windows, he could tell that he was in a basement. The door was a heavy metal monstrosity that had locks on both sides. Deadbolts on the inside to lock things out, and key locks to lock things in. People in. Before he had a chance to get a good look around the door opened, and Devlin Dutton came into the room.

“Ah Julio, you are awake. Do you like the place? My brother helped me create it. Its specially designed for the lovely partners that I meet that aren’t amenable to me. The walls are twice as thick as normal so you can scream all you want but no one will hear you.” Devlin approached the bed and Sanchez shrunk into the headboard as much as possible.

“Now beautiful, don’t be like that. We had such a good time the other night. Don’t you want to finish what we started then?” Devlin slid his hand between Sanchez’s thighs and moved it towards his limp cock. “You are even more beautiful underneath the clothes then you are with them on. Which is really saying something because you are absolutely smoking in a suit.”

“Don’t touch me you bastard!” Devlin smirked at his words and grabbed ahold of his cock. He gave it a painful squeeze and leaned close to Sanchez.

“I will do whatever I want to you. You are mine now until I decide to dispose of you. Now, you wait here. I have a few things that I need to deal with but when I come back it will just be the two of us.” Devlin pressed a kiss to Sanchez’s forehead and left the room. Sanchez closed his eyes in terror and prayed for his team to find him.

He really didn’t want to get raped by this fuck boy yuppie. Also, with Dennis helping Devlin, Sanchez knew that it was less likely that Devlin would make a dumb mistake. All he could do was pray.

The Closer

Two hours later Devlin descended into the basement and entered the room. He carefully locked the door behind him and approached the bed. Devlin grabbed hold of one of Sanchez’s ankles and pulled on it. When Sanchez’ tried to kick him with the other one, Devlin grabbed hold of that one too.

Sanchez had never felt so small as when he felt Devlin hold both ankles down with one hand. The other had was used to pick up a piece of rope. Devlin used his left elbow to pin down one leg and used his hands to tie the rope around Sanchez’s ankle. Then he tied the rope to the corner of the footboard. Then he did the same with the other leg.

Sanchez gazed up at him in terror. In all of his life, he had never expected to have something like this happen. He squirmed in his bonds trying desperately to escape. It was no use though. He was tied down too well. Devlin started kissing his legs and began to make his way upward.

Sanchez felt the bile rise as Devlin treated him as though he were a lover instead of a rape victim. The Latino closed his eyes waiting for the horrible act. He was therefore completely surprised when the heavy door was broken down by a SWAT team.

With the massive amount of sound, he opened his eyes to see a number of his fellow officers pouring into the room. He sent up a thank you to God that his prayer was answered. He watched as Devlin was yanked off of him, put into cuffs and hauled away.

Somebody had the decency to cover him with a Police jacket before working on freeing him. He was very thankful for that person when Deputy Chief Brenda Lee Johnson came into the room. The two of them locked eyes and a silent conversation passed between them. Devlin Dutton was going to see the harsh side of justice. She was going to make sure of it. After all, nobody hurt her people.


End file.
